Fairy Tail: ¡En busqueda de Ofiuco!
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Lucy descubre que hay una 13ra llave, Ofiuco, el portador de la serpiente y ella y sus amigos deciden ir a buscarle, si, de nuevo se metían en otro lio, pero este lío es mas grande que otros anteriores -OC's acceptados-
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Fairy Tail: En busqueda de Ofiuco (Parte 1/?)  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** General  
**Extensión:** 791  
**Advertencias:** Detesto cuando una día que esta en mi mente acaba jodida, OOC, personajes arruinados y...(?)  
**Notas:**...Esta parte es larga

**1)** Si,el capitulo 1 es corto, sí, pero es porque en esta parte les preguntaré sobre cosas que podrían ocurrir en FT, por lo menos, la aparición de nuevos enemigos/dragon slayers (Si, OC's son totalmente bienvenidos, no hay problema)

**2)** Estaba pensando en incluir a Lamia Scale (Lyon, Sherry y Jura) porque esa gente no tiene amor (?) además que así Sherry y Jubia podrían conspirar para tomar videos porno de Gray y Lyon para cada una (?)

**3)** También pensaba que, además de los nuevos enemigos estará Grimoire Heart (Urtear, Azuma, Meldy, Caprico-sama, Hades, Rusty Rose, Zancrow y Kain Hikaru) pero aparecerán mas tarde al solo conocer la magia de Urtear, Zancrow, Caprico-sama, Hades y Azuma (planeo un Gray/Lyon vs Urtear para un futuro no muy lejano(?))

**4)** Las parejas supondrán un segundo lugar en el fic, pero las principales serán

Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna  
Gray Fullbuster/Jubia Loxar (bueno, mas bien Jubia-Gray)  
Gazille Redfox/Levi McGarden  
Loki 'Leo'/Lucy Heartfilia (QUIZÁS)  
Lyon Bastia/Sherry Blendi (Sherry-Lyon)

**5)** La ciudad en la que se ubicará se llamará _**Ptolomeo **_¿Por que? Por Claudio Ptolomeo, el creador de los Horóscopos y el que descubrió a Ofiuco, también estoy considerando en meter a Libra, Piscis (Capricornio no, porque probablemente Caprico-sama sea Capricornio ¡El nombre lo dice) hasta a Celtus (La Ballena) aunque no es seguro y necesitaré investigar

Si, ya deje de aburrirles (?)

* * *

Era un día normal en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, es decir: peleando, más concretamente los hombres (ah, y Erza intentando pararles) y las mujeres estaban observando la pelea, Lucy y Lisanna se les escapó un suspiro mientras Mirajane sonreía y Juvia cargaba una cámara por si al Salamander se le ocurría quitarle los pantalones a Gray. Wendy solo miraba mientras Levi leía un libro.

—Oye, Lucy-chan—Llamo Lisanna quitando los ojos de Natsu por primera vez desde que Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear—En el periódico escuché que hay otro símbolo zodiacal.

Lucy volteo a verla con la boca abierta, esperaba que no fuera en serio, porque sería un poco –bastante- patético que una maga de espíritus estelares no supiera que había otro signo zodiacal porque odiaba leer el periódico, tendría que preguntarle a Loki cuando no le vieran.

—Yo también escuche de eso—Comento Wendy—era Ofiuco, si no recuerdo mal

Anda, doble cachetada a la maga.

—Aparentemente ahora necesitas otra llave, Lucy-san—Dice Levi sonriendo

Triple cachetada, no había pensado en eso. Se imaginó a Ángel riéndose y burlándose de ella. Cuando la pelea terminó (para variar) Natsu se acercó a Lucy mientras Lisanna le curaba las heridas (pese a las miradas feas que a veces su hermana le lanzaba)

—Oí ¿están hablando de un tal…Ofinoseque? —

Cuádruple cachetada, hasta Natsu sabía.

—Ofiuco—Corrige Lucy—Y si, es reciente…

—Tan reciente que no sabías—Comenta Loki saliendo de la nada sin la invocación de Lucy, quien le miraba recriminándole lo que había dicho—Pues sí, nos enteramos que Ofiuco ahora es una llave zodiacal, nos lo dijo el rey de los espíritus

Lucy se levantó y con una sonrisa (que para Loki no auguraba nada bueno, porque iba a matarlo por echarle en cara su ignorancia por odiar el periódico) dijo.

— ¡Si hay otra llave, la obtendré! —

— ¡Te ayudaremos! —Asegura Natsu— ¡Quizás nos consigamos tipos fuertes!

Gray y Erza se acercaron e intrigados por la conversación que luego les dijeron de que se trataba, dijeron que con gusto irían a ayudar a Lucy, Lisanna asintió mientras Gazille dijo que se unía (Levi, por algo que no sabía) también quería ir, Juvia inmediatamente asintió con la condición de estar con Gray.

…ahora a saber en donde en el universo estaba esa mendiga llave.

Lucy suspiró mientras se dirigía a su apartamento (gracias a Dios que esta vez Natsu, Gray y Erza se quedaron en sus respectivas casas o en el gremio) y se tiro en la cama, había tenido varias pesadillas con su madre últimamente, pero no había hablado con eso con nadie.

Observo las llaves, sentía que Aries, Virgo, Gemi y Mini le miraban preocupados, mientras Sagitario, Tauro, Escorpio, Loki le miraban interrogantes, incluso Acuario se notaba interesada por lo que le pasara a su ama ¡Acuario! Y sentía algo malo en el estomago, no quería preocuparlos, porque todos (hasta Acuario) en el fondo eran buenas personas…bueno, espíritus, es la misma cosa.

No quería dormir, últimamente tenía muchos flashbacks acerca de su madre y su desaparición (y como su padre le dijo que había muerto) y después solo había oscuridad…

Cerró los ojos y ocurría el mismo sueño, solo que, cuando había oscuridad, había un joven de cabello verde que tenía una serpiente a su lado, estaba atado y susurro un.

"_¡AYUDAME, LUCY-SAN, AYUDAME!" _

Y Lucy despertó con la respiración agitada y sudando, jamás tuvo sueños así de intensos ¿Y quién demonios era ese chico? Se levantó y se dirigió al gremio, necesitaba plata para pagar el alquiler.

Apenas llego, estaba Natsu con una enorme sonrisa –que indicaba una cosa: problemas o aventura- (que en este caso, es lo mismo)

— ¡Ey Lucy! ¡Aparentemente en esta ciudad donde hay esta misión está la llave de Ofinoseque! Está un poco lejos de Magnolia, pero vale la pena ¿No? ¡Además mira la cantidad de dinero que ofrecen!—

La llave dejo de importar por cinco segundos cuando vio la cantidad de ceros que tenía esa misión (y basto y sobró para que ella, Natsu y el gentío que le seguía fueran hacia esa ciudad)

—Oigan ¿Cómo se llama la Ciudad a la que iremos? —Preguntó Gray mientras estaban en el vehículo mágico y Natsu se moría literalmente ahí, acostado en las piernas de Lisanna.

—No cambias, Natsu—Comento la peliblanca sonriendo

—Weeendyyyy…usa Troia…—

—Es la ciudad de Ptolomeo—Contesto Levi al lado de Gazille—Es una ciudad muy conocida por estudiar la magia que tenían los antiguos griegos

—¿Y por que jamás escuchamos de ella? —

—Porque ustedes con mucha suerte saben usar un reloj —Contesta Charle mientras Wendy le miraba con reproche cuando vieron claramente un letrero que decía

"_¡Bienvenidos a Ptolomeo!_

_Disfruten su estadía y diviértanse" _

Oh, ojalá así hubiera sido…


	2. Chapter 2

**Número:** 37/37  
**Título:** Fairy Tail: En busqueda de Ofiuco (Parte 2/?)  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** General  
**Extensión:** 1106  
**Advertencias:** OoC, personajes arruinados y failness (?)  
**Notas:** Gracias a Angelzk y a Tomoyo0000001 por ayudarme owó~

* * *

— ¡Este sitio es enorme! —Dijo Natsu asombrado mientras veía la ciudad a su alrededor, tenía un toque griego de misterio (y la comida era deliciosa, pregúntenle a Natsu que hizo que los echaran del restaurante)

—Excelente flamitas—Felicitó Gray con un gran sarcasmo en su tono de voz—Y no nos dejaste comer a ninguno.

— ¡Nos echaron porque te desnudaste en pleno restaurante!—Le recrimino el peli rosado

Natsu le miró feo y a los 5 minutos comenzó la pelea (Si, de nuevo) Lucy suspiró, esos dos jamás cambiarían (y no es que lo quisiera de todos modos) pero quisiera que por una vez…no destruyeran una casa ¿¡Es mucho pedir!

Si, aparentemente…si.

Erza los separó sin mucho esfuerzo mientras Natsu y Gray luchaban por intentar atacarse mutuamente, cuando una voz masculina irrumpió en la 'sumamente importante' pelea.

— ¿Es que no te puedes estar quieto por un día, Gray? —

Gray se dirigió al peliblanco que estaba acompañado de un hombre calvo y una chica –que se le colgaba del brazo y tenía el cabello rosado, con un tono de aburrimiento –y ese tono de 'no te metas en mis problemas' le contesto.

— ¿Se puede saber que pintas aquí, Lyon? —

* * *

_El maestro de Grimoire Heart caminaba con pasos grandes en su poderoso Gremio, los más jóvenes le miraban con miedo (o admiración, allí no se reconoce que es que) finalmente ve a una de sus integrantes más fuerte. _

—_Urtear—Llama el hombre a la mujer, quien voltea a verlo con una media sonrisa que ambos conocían como un 'estoy muerta de aburrimiento', el maestro lo sabía, había criado a esa chica._

_(Para convertirla en la propia maldad, podría fácilmente ser su sucesora si un día muere)_

— _¿Qué pasa, Maestro? —_

—_Esto—Dicho esto le pasa el periódico, Urtear lo revisa, fijándose en el detalle más importante de la decimotercera llave del zodiaco, abre los ojos con sorpresa y mira al maestro_

—_Me supongo que iré sola—_

—_Exacto, además irás encubierta. Más te vale que esto funcione Urtear y que no ocurra lo mismo que en la Isla Galuna—_

—_Eso no fue culpa mía—Le contesto arqueando una ceja mientras se disponía a verse—Supongo que las haditas estarán por ahí ¿No?_

—_Exacto, igual que Lamia Scale, si interfieren en nuestro objetivo…—_

— _¿Los mato? —Pregunto en un falso tono de preocupación—No se preocupe maestro, no se me pasa matar al Salamander y compañía si por casualidad se meten con Ofiuco—_

_Dicho eso se despidió con la mano, el maestro le observo irse (quizás si fuera como antes le hubiera dicho 'Suerte' o algo)_

—_No me falles—Dijo como una especie de despedida. _

_Urtear sencillamente no le hizo caso y camino hacia la ciudad de Ptolomeo. _

_Sería bien interesante erradicar del mapa al par de mocosos del hielo y al Salamander, se lo merecían por haberle hecho romper su record totalmente perfecto de misiones cumplidas, lo de Deliora fue lo único que ella fallo y le costó la confianza del maestro._

_Tomo aire y sonrió de medio lado_

_Hora de matar. _

_

* * *

_

—Fairy Tail—Saludo Jura asintiendo en forma de saludo—Me alegra ver…

— ¡CABEZA DE PAPA! —Saludo Natsu con alegría mientras Gray y Lyon (Con Jubia y Sherry agarradas del brazo de cada uno) se miraban sumamente feo, volteo a ver al peliblanco— ¡Ojos puntiagudos! Esperen… ¿Eso no fue aquella vez en la Isla esa que…?

— ¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO DESDE ESO? —Le gritaron todos a la vez

—Además tú también tienes los ojos puntiagudos—Contradijo Lyon

El resto de los miembros miro con cara de 'Eh…no tenemos ni idea de lo que están hablando y estamos esperando a que nos lo digan' Jura tomo aire y explico.

—Yo soy Jura Nekis, ellos son mis compañeros Lyon Bastia y Sherry Blendi, podemos explicarles adentro en el restaurante—

—Nos echaron—Explico Levi nerviosa

—Fue culpa de flamitas—Explico Gray

— ¡Que no! ¡Fue culpa tuya, maldito exhibicionista! ¡¿QUIÉN TE MANDA A QUITARTE LA ROPA?—

—Típico—Dice Lyon encogiéndose de hombros

— ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA, LYON! ¡Y COMENCEMOS PORQUE ALGUIEN SE COMIO LA COMIDA QUE ERA PARA SIETE PERSO…! —

Gray no pudo terminar la oración porque Natsu le había bajado los pantalones (si, ropa interior y todo incluida) Jura y Sherry miraron a otro lado, Lyon decidió contenerse el comentario burlón que estaba a punto de hacer sobre el amiguito de Gray y Jubia estaba a punto de darle un orgasmo mental. Lisanna y Lucy miraron con reproche a Natsu (quien sonreía divertido) y Gazille le tapo los ojos a Levi.

Gray tomo aire mientras hacía una lanza de hielo mientras se subía los pantalones

—AHORA SI TE MATO, NATSU—

* * *

— _¿Dices que los Dragón Slayer del Fuego, Cielo y Metal están en esta ciudad? —Pregunto una voz grave desde las sombras, lo único que se veía era unas ropas negras mientras cargaba las manos en los bolsillos._

—_Sí, aparentemente andan con otras personas, uno es una maga de espíritus estelares—Dijo con un tono de poquísima preocupación, hasta algo divertido—Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, si no recuerdo mal_

—_Entiendo, aparentemente es hora de comenzar nuestra misión, hoy se conmemora el día de la desaparición de los dragones—_

—_Em…pero Tenshi…—_

— _¿Qué coño sucede, Alois? —_

—_Emm…la dragona del hielo también anda por ahí—_

— _¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO? —_

_

* * *

_

Una joven chica de cabello blanco y ojos celeste andaba caminando junto a su gato volador de un tono lila por el pueblo, mirando con timidez todo a su alrededor, su gato suspiró y dijo.

—Vamos Alice ¡Tienes que animarte! —

—Llevo años buscando a Morphine y hoy se conmemora cuando desapareció…no sé si deba andar animada, Hana—Dijo dando un suspiro de resignación cuando observo a un chico de cabello rosa peleando con uno un poco –bastante- guapo de pelo negro.

— ¡Ice Make: Lance! —Grito Gray lanzándole la lanza a Natsu, quien lo esquivo con rapidez y se dirigió a la chica.

—¡CUIDA…!—Gritó Natsu, quien no acabo la oración al ver como la chica agarro la lanza de hielo con una mano y la empezó a comer, Natsu, Gazille y Wendy le miraron sorprendidos…

—Sabía bien—Dijo simplemente jugando con su pelo mientras su gato miraba con corazoncitos a Happy…cuando miro a los tres dragón Slayer dijo—Anden…tienen gato, eso quiere decir que son Dragón Slayer ¿No?

Gazille sonrió triunfante al saber que tenía razón sobre esa característica y asintió, la chica sonrió de medio lado y con una leve reverencia dijo.

—Alice Dreyar, Dragón Slayer del Hielo y ella—dijo señalando al gato—Es Hana

Natsu trago saliva, genial, aparte de aguantarse a los exhibicionistas, ahora una Dragón Slayer del Hielo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Fairy Tail: En Busqueda de Ofiuco! (parte 3/?)  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** General  
**Extensión:** 1152  
**Advertencias:** Failness  
**Notas:** En el proximo capitulo comienzan las peleas, calmados xD Oh, y Angelzk lamento no haberte pedido ayuda con el cap 3 como te lo prometí, es que tenía que postear esto en el reto diario del LJ hoy D:

* * *

— ¿Una Dragón Slayer del Hielo? —Preguntó Wendy con la boca abierta sin podérselo creer, Alice asintió con una sonrisa muy dulce que cambio inmediatamente cuando vio a Natsu, le miro horriblemente feo y Natsu le devolvió la mirada con odio y Lucy se dio cuenta de que era la misma mirada que le dirigía a Gray cuando peleaban.

¡Entonces su teoría que se llevaban mal por tener magia de elementos distintos era cierta! De repente Alice volteo a ver a Gray y le dijo.

— ¿Ese hielo era tuyo? —Pregunto y sonrió cuando Gray asintió con la cabeza—¡Estaba delicioso! Y era muy fuerte, muy pocas veces he visto magos de hielo…y pocos tenían un hielo tan nutritivo como el tuyo…además que estas como quieres ¿Y esa es tu novia?—Pregunto al ver a Jubia con instinto asesino.

Gray negó con la cabeza mientras Jubia lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de Sherry mientras esta intentaba calmarle diciendo algo sobre amor y miraba a Lyon al mismo tiempo con corazoncitos que él ignoraba.

A veces ellas creían que sus objetos de acoso eran gays, o al menos eran bastante idiotas. Natsu resoplo mientras Lisanna reía ante su malcriadez, Charle, Pantherlily, Happy y Hana hablaban animadamente, Gazille miraba curioso a la nueva mientras Levi hacia un puchero (¿Celos?)

Sin embargo Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento y miro al cielo como una señal de que nada iba a estar bien, además que sentía que alguien le estaba mirando.

-y tenía razón, por que vio al desconocido irse a su guarida-

* * *

—_Vaya…con que Grimoire Heart envió a su mejor maga a ayudarnos, excelente—Dijo Alois en una reverencia mirando a Urtear— ¿Cómo se llama? _

_Urtear le miro frunciendo el seño, que bajo había caído para obedecer a un mocoso, en un tono de desprecio dijo._

—_Llámame como desees—Contesto monótona_

— _¿Entonces Lilith está bien? —Urtear frunció el seño aún más pero asintió, joder, todo lo que hacía por Zeref…se mordió el labio y puso las manos en su cintura, cuando llego Tenshi con una cara de pocos amigos._

—_Están todos los Dragón Slayer para cumplir nuestro objetivo—_

—_Excelente—Dijo Urtear jugando con su cabello— ¿Pero podrían decirme que ocurre y que tiene que ver con Grimoire Heart? _

—_Todo a su momento, Tenshi, ella es nuestra camarada de Grimoire Heart, llámala Lilith—_

_Urtear miro al recién llegado sin prestarle mucha atención mientras observaba la llama que alumbraba el sitio, llama que le recordaba al Salamander, a veces se preguntaba porque las haditas siempre se metían en esos líos._

_

* * *

_

— ¿Con que discípulos de Ur, eh? —Preguntó Alice mientras probaba un poco del hielo de Lyon mientras Gray y Lyon hablaban con ella—Sí, la conocí cuando viajaba con Hana poco después de que ella naciera, me acuerdo que pase un par de meses con ella, una lástima que haya muerto, me dolió bastante pero…

— ¿Pero? —

—Hay algo de…su hija que no me cuadra, porque yo me acuerdo que en los pocos meses que andaba con ella su hija había muerto ya…pero me acuerdo que un tipo del consejo hablaba de su hija o al menos de una tipa con nombre parecido—

— ¿Cómo se llamaba su hija? —

—Urtear…y cambiando de tema, sus auto denominadas novias me están mirando feo—Dijo observando tanto a Jubia como a Sherry que le miraban amenazantemente y susurraban cosas como.

— ¡La nueva se está llevando a Gray-sama y a Lyon-sama! ¿¡Que haremos! —Pregunto Jubia a su recientemente nueva mejor amiga— ¡Ya es suficiente con tener a Lucy-san como rival en el amor!

(Lucy estornudo sintiendo que hablaban de ella)

Sherry le zarandeo por los hombros y le dijo.

— ¡Hay que impresionarles, en otras palabras, amor! —

— ¿Pero cómo? —

—Piénsalo, Jubia-chan, si por casualidad ¡Les mostramos a Lyon-sama y a Gray-sama lo buenas que estamos, quizás noten nuestros sentimientos! —

Sherry y Jubia rieron "malvadamente" mientras Gray y Lyon le miraban interrogantes con cara de '¿Qué le pasa a esas dos?' mientras Alice les miraba divertida y se miraba feo con Natsu que andaba por ahí, otra pelea, genial.

Lo que vieron fue un choque entre dos rugidos de fuego y hielo mientras todos miraban atentamente, Gazille no dudo en unirse a la pelea y Lucy les miro con aburrimiento, esos dementes siempre peleando…Gray iba a punto de unirse pero le asustó la mirada de Titania que iba a punto de intervenir, Wendy frunció el seño al notar otra presencia.

—M-Muéstrate—

Los dragón Slayer dejaron de luchar durante un rato cuando apareció otra persona ahí, olía justo como ellos y dejaron de pelear para mirarlo, el desconocido sonrió divertido y en parte feliz, se la paso toda la vida buscándolos…

— ¿Y tu mas o menos quien eres? —Pregunto Natsu

* * *

—_Entonces…Lilith-chan conoce nuestros objetivos, fascinante—Apunto Alois mientras jugaba con sus llaves_

—_Tuve una experiencia en una misión en que me los encontré, mas nada, aunque el Salamander es una molestia, igual que los magos del hielo—Dijo con un tono resentido ante los últimos sin olvidar el incidente en la Isla Galuna y continúo—Titania es una maga sorprendente y eso les puedo asegurar que es verdad. _

— _¿Y…que me cuentas de la maga estelar? —_

—_Fuerte físicamente no es, la verdad—_

—_Vaya…espero que de pelea, quiero verla dentro de muy poco—_

—_Me atrevería a decir lo mismo de ver a los magos del hielo, tengo un par de cuentas con ellos y tienen que pagármelas…por cierto ¿Qué paso con ese chico? —_

—_Se fue con los Dragón Slayer a conseguirnos información—Dijo desinteresadamente lanzando sus llaves y atrapándolas—Quiero conocerlos personalmente, pero hasta ahora…creo que el mejor es él, por lo que me has contado…un espía será excelente entre esos tontos_

_

* * *

_

—El Salamander te hizo una pregunta―Dijo Gazille que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Natsu en algo, algo en el olor de ese chico no era normal, el desconocido sencillamente dijo.

—Tsk, no tengo obligación de responderles—

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? —

—Bueno, si les interesa…mi nombre es Tenshi y soy el Dragón Slayer de la tierra—

Alice le miro frunciendo el seño como que ya lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde, así que se mantuvo a distancia del chico nuevo igual que Wendy, Natsu se acerco y dijo…

—Eres raro…—

—Miren quien habla…—Respondió el otro

— ¡Te vistes con ropa negra y hay un calor del carajo! —

—Ajam, pues tú te vistes como pordiosero—

—No tienes un acompañante—Hablo Wendy, Tenshi le miro y noto que todos los dragón Slayer tenían un acompañante gato, que le miraban como buscando al felino faltante.

—Pues me gustan los gatos, que no tenga uno no significa que no sea un dragón Slayer…—

— ¡CLARO QUE SIIIIIIII! —

— ¡CLARO QUE NOOOO! —

Mientras Natsu, Gazille y Tenshi discutían sobre 'Dragón Slayer=Gato volador' Alice y Wendy se miraron nerviosas y que había un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Ya saben que la mayoría de las veces las hembras perciben cuando el peligro está cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Fairy Tail: En busqueda de Ofiuco (4/?)  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** General  
**Extensión:** 1060  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna...  
**Notas:** Si, dije que iban a comenzar las peleas en este capitulo, pero no quiero comenzar hasta ver a la Urtear pelear en serio e_é, también esta corto, pero tenia que subirlo hoy porque tengo examenes la proxima semana y ya saben, la gente genial saca buenas notas (?)

* * *

― ¿Ocurre algo, Alice-san? ―Pregunto Wendy mientras observaba a la Dragón Slayer del Hielo mientras los otros dos hablaban con Tenshi de cosas tan importantes como _"¡Tienes que conseguirte un gato para ser un Dragón Slayer!"_ mientras que el otro se oponía y les amenazaba con su rugido si no se callaban.

―Este chico…h-hay algo que no me convence de él y eso que yo siento que lo he visto antes…pero no se en donde―Dijo mordiéndose el labio―El piro maniaco y Gazille-san deberían alejarse de él…

De repente, Loki salió –de nuevo- sin la convocación de Lucy, quien le miro confundida, Leo estaba preocupado y mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a algo.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―

―Acuario está preocupada―Dijo simplemente―Sentimos presencia de algunos espíritus cerca…

Lucy casi se muere del miedo al imaginarse a Acuario preocupada, la misma Acuario que le insultaba y demás cosas, Loki desapareció tan rápido como llegó, Tenshi bostezo y miró a Alice mientras sonreía de medio lado…

―Son bastante interesantes―Aseguró mirando a Natsu y a Wendy para luego mirar a Alice y a Gazille―Tengo que irme por ahora, tengo un amigo que me está esperando, pero aún así, son muy interesantes ¡Nos vemos!

Y tan repentino como llego, desapareció.

―Que tipo más raro―Comentó alzando una ceja

―Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con Natsu, por primera vez―Hablo Gray quitándose la camisa (Esperen ¿la llevaba puesta?) ―No deberíamos confiar en alguien como él, ya hacemos suficiente con tener a este―Señaló a Lyon quien le mostro el dedo medio―Y a sus amigos, excepto Jura-san que es aceptable

― ¡Pero Gray-sama! ¡Jubia ha encontrado a una mejor amiga en Lamia Scale! ―Intervino Jubia mientras se abrazaba con Sherry y miraban feo a Lucy y a Alice quienes se miraron.

― ¿Ellas son así siempre? ―

―Por desgracia…―

Aún así Lucy no pudo evitar no recordar preocupada lo que dijo, aparte del signo nuevo y nuevos ¿amigos? Tenía que conseguirse a otras llaves doradas, esperaba no parir tanto como lo hizo con Ángel.

* * *

― _¿Te conseguiste con Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale? ―Pregunto Urtear sorprendida― ¿Y qué tal?_

―_Son fuertes, o al menos los Dragón Slayer, no me fijé en los demás, por cierto, Alois, a la chica Heartfilia se le apareció Leo el León sin ninguna convocación―_

―_Oh ¿Es el único? Leo es un espíritu muy fuerte, también escuche que tiene a Acuario, Escorpio, Géminis, Virgo, Aries y algunos más ―Comentó Alois jugando con una llave con un símbolo de serpiente―Bien, supongo que ella ya habrá escuchado de Ofiuco, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a tu hija…Layla, oh y…Lilith-chan ¿Podrías ir y desencadenar –un poco- el evento? Es que solo nos interesan los Dragón Slayer y la maga estelar._

―_Están la mujer de la lluvia, la que controla la tierra, el Mago Santo, Titania, los mocosos del hielo y unos más que sobran, no me toma ni cinco minutos vencerlos―_

_

* * *

_

― ¿Pasa algo Lucy-san? ―Pregunto Lisanna curiosa al ver a Lucy con unas ojeras enormes en los ojos

― ¿Um? Realmente no…es que no puedo dormir porque ahí se me aparece un sueño que me pide ayuda…pero la verdad no se que sea―

―A veces los sueños son como predicciones ¿verdad? ―

―No digas eso Lisa…que es algo así como alguien que me está pidiendo ayuda entonces yo me levanto y me acaba doliendo la cabeza… ―Responde flojamente sin mucho ánimo, la verdad es que se estaba cansando de esos sueños, se froto la sien cuando vieron una escena totalmente perturbadora.

El mago santo, Jura, estaba lastimado gravemente, parecían heridas profundas, no aguanto mucho antes de caer al suelo.

― ¡JURA-SAN! ―

― ¡CABEZA DE PAPA! ―

Wendy corrió a ver al hombre preocupada, tenía mucha sangre rodeándole, el mago santo escupió sangre y todos miraron la escena aterrados.

— ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO, CABEZA DE PAPA? —

—A-Alianza Balam…—

A todos se les congeló la sangre al escuchar esa alianza ¿No eran esos los mismos que Oración Seis estaban aliados? Jura volvió a escupir sangre.

—G-Grimoire H-Heart…—

El silencio reino ¿¡Grimoire Heart! Habían escuchado de él, es decir, que era aliado de Oración Seis y todo eso…ya va ¿Es decir que habría otra lucha con Oración Seis?

— ¡Levi, Sherry-san, Jubia! —Llamo Lisanna—Consigámosle unas vendas a Jura-san mientras Wendy usa su magia

Las tres asintieron y se alejaron, Wendy empezó a curar a Jura mientras todos se miraban entre ellos confundidos y ¿con miedo? Claro que no, ellos eran magos, no tenían miedo de nada. Aunque claro, le habían ganado a un mago santo y el más fuerte de Lamia Scale.

Pasaron horas y horas y las chicas no regresaban, Gray se notaba tenso, no quería que algo le pasara a Jubia era un poco (un poco, claro) rara, pero era parte de su gremio y no quería que le pasara algo, incluso Gazille, caminaba nervioso junto con Pantherlily mientras esperaba a la chiquilla de Levi al igual que Natsu que caminaba junto a él, Lyon por el contrario, disimulaba mas su evidente preocupación por Sherry.

— ¡Se están tardando mucho! —Comento por fin Natsu

—Deberíamos ir a buscarles—Secundó Erza

Dicho eso salieron y, al no tardarse mucho al verlo, estaban Levi y Lisanna tiradas en el suelo cubiertas de sangre, Natsu y Gazille se quedaron mudos de la ira, cuando el Dragón Slayer del Fuego gritó.

— ¿QUIÉN COÑO HIZO ESTO? —

La ira en cada uno aumentaba cada segundo, no sabían quién era, pero seguro pagarían, lo que les heló la sangre a Gray y a Lyon fue la voz de Sherry y Jubia gritando.

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! —

— ¡LYON-SAMA! —

Los gritos fueron ahogados, Gray y Lyon corrieron disparados hacia donde los gritos habían provenido, donde estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos marrones que sonreía de medio lado, divertida.

—Pero si son los mocosos del hielo, que grata sorpresa—

Lyon y Gray se miraron como preguntándose como esa mujer les conocía, mientras tanto, desde lejos, observaba Alois junto con Tenshi y un pequeño niño con cabello azul mar y ojos del mismo color con un símbolo de pez en el cuello les observaban desde lejos.

—Eh, Tenshi, deberías hablarles a los Dragón Slayer sobre su pasado ¿no? Además…creo que Piscis quiere ver a su hermana ¿No? —

El pequeño Piscis asintió con miedo al mirar desde lejos, la llave de Acuario que Lucy tenía bien oculta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Fairy Tail: En busqueda de Ofiuco (5/?)  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** General  
**Extensión:** 1408  
**Advertencias:** FAIL. (?)  
**Notas: **Tengo unas ganas enormes de escribir otro, pero me las estoy conteniendo xD

* * *

"_¡Ice Make: Geyser!" _

"_¡Ice Make: Eagle!"_

Ambos magos atacaron al mismo tiempo a la maga, quien apenas saltó hacia un árbol y se sentó, sonriendo, mientras que con su magia paralizaba el hielo de ambos para luego destruirlos.

―Su magia no me afecta, mocosos―

―Mierda…―

La maga del tiempo sonrió y sacó sus orbes, dicho eso, gritó

"_FLASH FORWARD" _

Al decir eso aparecieron un montón de orbes atacando a ambos magos, dejándoles sin posibilidades de escapar, apenas sentada los venció, riéndose divertida, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose para soportar a esos mocosos en Galuna.

―Vivir no está en su futuro, o al menos eso parece―

Gray y Lyon intentaban levantarse, pero el cuerpo no les ayudaba, estaban demasiado cansados y lastimados, Fullbuster notó que su compañero tenía el pecho lleno de sangre y le miro preocupado, ya hizo suficiente con no proteger a Jubia para que dejara morir a Lyon.

(Casi lo hace cuando luchan contra Racer, no era justo que lo hiciera de nuevo)

Con un incesante dolor, Gray golpeó el piso e hizo una lanza para lanzársela a la desconocida.

Inútil mocoso ¿Jamás entendía por las buenas?

Apenas levantó la mano y la lanza se detuvo en pleno aire, para hacerla caer y romperse en pedazos. No tenían oportunidad de vencerla, no eran ni siquiera magos Clase-S en ninguno de esos gremios ¿Qué oportunidad podrían tener?

Y la diversión apenas iba a comenzar

"_¡Rugido del Dragón de Hielo!"_

Urtear lo esquivo rápidamente, pensaba que solo estaban los mocosos del hielo, cuando vio a Alice poniéndose enfrente de Gray y Lyon, protegiéndoles, realmente podría acabar con ella también, no tenía ningún problema.

De no ser porque tenía un trato con el mocoso ese de Alois y con Tenshi.

― ¿Qué pasa, Urtear? ¿Te acobardas? ―

Eso a Gray y a Lyon les recordó la conversación con Alice

—_Hay algo de…su hija que no me cuadra, porque yo me acuerdo que en los pocos meses que andaba con ella su hija había muerto ya…pero me acuerdo que un tipo del consejo hablaba de su hija o al menos de una tipa con nombre parecido—_

— _¿Cómo se llamaba su hija? —_

—_Urtear…—_

Ambos se miraron confundidos porque no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa 'revelación' que es algo tan repentino como que te lancen una bola de nieve distraídamente.

―Acaso ella es…―

―No puede ser…―

―Gray, Lyon ¿Pueden caminar? Necesitan llevar a Sherry y a Jubia lejos de aquí, esta mujer no tiene piedad, no por nada es maga de Grimoire Heart―

Gray se levantó con pesar y agarró a Jubia con un brazo, Lyon hizo lo mismo, pero él sujetaba su ensangrentado pecho con uno y a Sherry con el otro, mirando a Alice y a Urtear mientras se alejaban a lo lejos.

― ¿Me tienes miedo? ―

Urtear rio como si fuera un excelente chiste ¿Acaso todos los Dragón Slayer tenían ese sentido del humor?

―Que va, pero derrotarlos no es mi objetivo, mi objetivo es conseguir al decimotercer signo zodiacal, el que fue creado con la magia de Zeref ¿Y cómo conoces mi nombre?―

―Tenía amigos en el consejo y cuando anduve con tu madre me dijo algunas cosas sobre ti pero… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y por qué estas viva, para empezar? ―

―No es de tu incumbencia, si yo fuera tú, me largaría ahora mismo o tu destino acabará en este mismo momento―

―Huh, deja de hacerte la interesante con lo del destino, pero te haré caso…por cierto, te pareces mucho a tu madre, solo quería que lo supieras―Dicho eso sonrió de medio lado y huyo antes de que esas orbes le atacarán.

Lo dijo simplemente para irritar.

Pero Urtear no debía dejar que esa mocosa le sacara de los nervios por decirle algo tan insignificante.

Esperaba que el mocoso y el Dragón Slayer estuvieran cumpliendo su parte del trato, no por nada su maestro le obligó a obedecerlos.

Bien, lo mejor sería observar desde lejos, para ver como pintaba el espectáculo.

* * *

Natsu sintió el olor de Tenshi que estaba cerca, él estaba recostado en la pared mientras Lucy cuidaba a Lisanna y a las otras, Gazille se mordió el labio por dejar que esa cosita tan pequeña se le perdiera de vista.

―Siento que…el Dragón Slayer sin gato esta cerca―Aseguro Gazille sin recordar que hace unos meses él era 'El Dragón Slayer sin gato', Wendy asintió mientras usaba su magia curativa para ayudar a la gente herida (su trabajo aumento cuando llegaron Lyon y Gray con sus respectivas "novias") en los brazos.

Al final, tras curar las heridas de todos, una agotada Wendy se sentó, el silencio era muy incomodo.

― ¡Voy a patear traseros! ―Grito Natsu bastante encabronado

―Cálmate―Dice Lucy aunque igual sienta el mismo coraje, en el fondo.

Gray aún no podía recuperarse del shock que le había causado semejante notición, había que vencerle, es obvio, pero…no podía ir a matar a la hija de su maestra ¿No? O sea, si podía pero no era lo correcto, pero lastimaron a Jubia, a Sherry y a Lyon, además de que ni siquiera la pudieron tocar ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a…? un momento…

¿Cuándo se había quitado la ropa?

Estúpido mal habito.

Alice llegó un poco herida y se sentó entre los gatos con Hana encima.

―Maldita zorra astuta, es muy fuerte―Dijo, solo Gray y el durmiente Lyon sabían de quien hablaba―Esperable de una maga de un Gremio Oscuro

― ¿La venciste, niña de hielo? ―Preguntó Natsu

―Que va, piro maníaco, esa tipa era demasiado para mi, además mi magia no le afecta, usa magia perdida…―

―Propongo que nos separemos y que la gente débil se quede a cuidar a los enfermos―Sugirió Gazille

―Siento que dices eso por mi…―Comento Lucy con mala cara, sabiendo que tenía razón―Pero igual iré con ustedes aparentemente todos olvidaron el hecho de que vinimos a esta ciudad a buscar a Ofiuco

― ¿Por qué quieres ir a buscar una llave con nombre extraño? ―

― ¡Porque es una llave muy importante! ―

Natsu le miro confundido, pero Lucy estuvo dispuesta a ir los Dragón Slayer y Erza, Gray se quedo cuidando a los heridos pero aseguró que se adelantaría cuando los demás estuvieran bien.

Decidieron separarse, los Dragón Slayer por un lado, Erza por el otro y Lucy por otro (pese a las numerosas quejas de esta)

Al rato de que los Dragón Slayer anduvieron caminando un rato, encontraron al Dragón Slayer de la tierra, quien sonrió de medio lado.

―Me alegra ver que por fin dejaron de juntarse con esa basura―

― ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos! ―Contradijo Wendy, pero Alice le puso una mano en el hombro

― ¡Dinos en este momento que tramas! ¡Sabemos que eres malo porque…no tienes gato!―Grito Natsu

―Tremenda razón, piro maniaco, pero igual no confió en este tipo, no por nada Urtear anda por ahí desde que lo conocimos, cualquier cosa que viene de ella no es buena―

―Aparentemente ninguno de ustedes recuerda nada… ¿verdad? ―

― ¿Um? ¿Recordar qué? ―

―Acerca de los Dragones, obviamente―

― ¿QUÉ SABES SOBRE IGNEEL, MALDITO BASTARDO? ―

Todos miraron a Natsu que casi al instante estaba 'encendido' Tenshi aumento su sonrisa y se arrodillo ante él.

―Tan poderoso como siempre, Natsu-sama―

Los otros tres se miraron, confusos.

* * *

A Lucy le daba terror andar por ahí sola, abandonada… ¿Por qué los fuertes tenían que irse por todos para un lado y Gray se quedó? De repente vio a un niño y se le acercó muy amigable. Era un niño rubio de ojos verdes, debía haberse perdido.

― ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué pasa pequeño, estás perdido?―

De repente Lucy noto que el pequeño tenía una llave estelar.

― ¡Ábrete, puerta de la constelación: Piscis! ―

Salió un niño de cabello y ojos azules con leve apariencia de tritón con un collar de pez en el cuello…

Oh, un mago de espíritus estelares, genial, como si no se hubiera "divertido" tanto con Ángel.

Oh y…

¿POR QUÉ ESE MOCOSO SE PARECÍA _**TANTO**_ A ACUARIO?

Alois sonrió, aparentemente la hija de Layla había tenido un levísimo shock al ver a Piscis.

Y en cuanto a la tal Titania, ya tenía un arma secreta

* * *

Erza mientras tanto, caminaba en otro lado, cuando vio una puerta que decía "Puerta del Portador de la Serpiente" ¿Sería esa la llave con la que Lucy andaba jodiendo tanto? Sin embargo, alguien le lanzo una espada y ella lo esquivo.

― ¿Quién esta ahí? ―Pregunto


End file.
